The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/17 November 2019
02:48-55 Link immediately 02:49-05 https://the-demons-light.fandom.com/f/p/3287928419647652685 02:49-16 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:49-23 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:49-23 why are chase's reviews so wholesome like i thought we would all be brutally DESTROYED with facts and logic 02:49-25 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:49-36 Nonsense. 02:49-44 Chase McFly - did not review me. :d 02:50-08 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:50-11 I feel I should not be in the RPR 02:50-28 I did not count you, PH. 02:50-48 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:51-01 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:51-05 >EarthlingnAkumi: She has proven to be very dedicated and working to improve her character. 02:51-08 But you shall be added.... 02:51-35 >RPs as Cane 50% of the time and has NEVER edited Blossom Cane. 02:51-46 JFL 02:52-07 I remember when EarthlingnAkumi abandoned us to go to Las Vegas 02:52-08 :) 02:52-32 Review me, Chase McFly. No need to fear me. I am not a monster. I am a human like you. 02:52-44 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:52-48 Wow, I totally did not know that! 02:52-53 Now, I'd like you to tell me how Silivia extracts energy from crystals. 02:52-59 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:53-16 I reviewed you, hmph. 02:53-24 ~ Quinton1721 has left the chat ~ 02:53-26 With Mercury 02:53-26 Quinton1721 be an automatic 0/10 02:53-40 Who is spamming my notifs! 02:53-51 Quinton1721 be male - and McFly ain't gay 02:53-53 ~ Quinton1721 has joined the chat ~ 02:54-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:54-14 PH prob 02:54-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:54-39 Quinton1721: Makes a great, realistic Marshall and Wen Li. 02:54-45 is this sarcasm 02:54-52 Nope. 02:54-53 Obvious 02:55-16 I LOST the link again 02:55-22 rhis is like the appearance and personality and background section of Wen Li. 02:55-27 Link so I can destroy Quinton1721 02:55-29 this 02:56-08 Just give Wen Li a legitimate personality and appearance. 02:56-29 Ena is dedicated, Quinton1721. 02:56-30 ~ AsheTheNightSkyWing has left the chat ~ 02:56-35 You've done it for Ming and Ding. 02:57-07 What if Wen Li was instead named Li Wen 02:57-34 EnA has not yet once edited Blossom Cane since it's creation ob August 4. 02:57-48 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:57-48 On 02:58-03 Modded the RP, helped it when it was stagnant. Replied as needed whenever needed, helped in the rewrite, created RPR. Give credit where needed. 02:58-03 Never edited BC because I did 90% of the work in two edits. 02:58-07 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:58-29 >Xnbdxdoublefudge: Please double-check your replies before posting. 02:58-29 I might just make this my entire review of DoubleFudge 02:58-54 She reviewed it, helped me in DM when needed, revised sections. 02:59-04 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 02:59-05 Fudge has no characters. 02:59-13 Proof, TheKorraFanatic? 02:59-16 RPs Steven 02:59-24 Horrible Gov results. 02:59-26 Steven is dead. 02:59-41 He is no more. 02:59-43 Can you just like shut the fuck up 02:59-45 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 02:59-57 wtf man chill 03:00-10 no 03:00-27 Simmer down, young one. 03:00-35 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:00-55 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 03:00-59 This is a review of roleplayers, I am reviewing his roleplaying ability, even if it only concerns Steven Devlin (Final Deceased Form) 03:01-25 ~ Professor Hartington has left the chat ~ 03:01-42 I cannot wait to add in Adrien Chao. 03:02-19 I might just write up Adrien Chao now. 03:02-30 Now, I shall add the minor character C______ C______, Li's maternal grandfather and secret identity of Frog King 03:02-45 Who is Adrien Chao, Quinton1721? 03:02-58 Pegasi 03:03-12 Person place or thing 03:03-31 Enough games, okay? 04:44-59 Hmph. 04:48-43 ~ Professor Hartington has joined the chat ~ 04:50-45 Welcome, Qstlijku. 04:51-53 I've been here for like 15 minutes, sadly. 04:52-18 I was watching TV, m'alright? 04:53-06 Sure 04:53-37 Yeah, FU. 04:53-49 FU 04:54-01 FU